<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нелюбимый by TheRisingValkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997189">Нелюбимый</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie'>TheRisingValkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Пещнар [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fantasy, Gender Role Reversal, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Matriarchy, Misandry, Polyandry, Power Imbalance, Sexism, Unhealthy Relationships, Weird Biology, domestic abuse, non-human biology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Андерин идеально подходит под Стандарт, будто с него Стандарт и писали. Да только даже такой - идеальный - своей супруге он не нужен.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Пещнар [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 3933 г. Нового Пещнара</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перед прочтением ознакомьтесь с информацией об анатомии расы:<br/>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Cm3CtC1tZjUMMZL4UQWuMURVaQunLFvOL63ZJlBlUxk/edit?usp=sharing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Андерин дышать боялся.</p><p>Спальня жены казалась ему огромной и холодной.</p><p>Она вот-вот придет и…</p><p>Андерин сглотнул и тряхнул головой. Бряцнули все украшения, вплетенные в его волосы. Звук раздался, казалось, слишком громко, вынудив его застыть.</p><p>Скоро он услышал шаги за дверью и задержал дыхание. Дагмар вошла и закрыла дверь. Андерин не пошевелился. Жена и муж до первой брачной ночи не должны были использовать приветственные жесты. Андерин не посмел взглянуть ей в лицо, он сидел, сложив руки на колени, глядел в пол. В поле его зрения попадали лишь ноги Дагмар в тяжелых остроносых сапогах.</p><p>Она сняла с себя мундир. Андерин поднял глаза лишь украдкой: она расстегивала рубашку.</p><p>Он скользнул взглядом по линии ее широких белых плеч. Осмелившись, взглянул на плоскую и твердую пластину груди. Опустил взгляд ниже, по животу с отчетливыми твердыми мышцами.</p><p>Дагмар пугала его.</p><p>Он стал первым супругом наследницы трона Пещнара. Она была неимоверно красива, высока, статна. И она невзлюбила его с самого первого взгляда.</p><p>В первый раз Андерин увидел ее, когда ему было двенадцать. Самой же Дагмар тогда было шестнадцать. При той их первой встрече на вопрос своей матери о том, как она находит его, Дагмар ответила «симпатичный».</p><p>Это «симпатичный», брошенное пренебрежительным тоном, засело в голове у Андерина так плотно, что он больше не мог смотреть на себя в зеркало. Он не мог быть просто симпатичным. Это было ниже его статуса и достоинства. Он обязан был быть лучшим. Он соответствовал Стандарту до миллиметра, он был идеален. А его еще только будущая тогда жена назвала его просто симпатичным.</p><p>Это был такой удар. Мать Андерина снесла подобное оскорбление молча и вежливо, и, даже стоило им остаться наедине, она долго очень неодобрительно молчала. Андерин ждал, что его будут ругать и отчитывать, но она ничего тогда не сказала, и ее молчание оказалось куда хуже грубых слов.</p><p>Вопрос, адресованный тогда Дагмар, оказался всего лишь формальностью. Их брак уже был предрешен, и дата свадьбы была известна уже тогда. Предполагалось, что на формальность она ответит такой же нейтральной формальностью. «Приятен глазу». «Хороший». «Думаю, он будет хорошим супругом».</p><p>Прошло четыре года, а все, о чем Андерин мог думать в преддверии их первой брачной ночи, это та ее жестокая фраза, снесшая ту уверенность в себе, в которой его воспитывали.</p><p>Андерин всегда был уверен, что идеален.</p><p>Ему говорили об этом при каждом осмотре: раз в полгода всех юношей клана Накдар проверяли на предмет болезней и сверяли со Стандартом.</p><p>И даже когда уже после той встречи проводили осмотры, и Андерин все еще подходил до миллиметра, он все еще не находил былой уверенности в себе.</p><p>За месяц до свадьбы он переехал в дом Кхакон, покинув Накдар. Теперь казалось, что это было так давно. Сегодня он вошел в геслест, ближнюю семью, Дагмар, наследницы трона Пещнара.</p><p>Теперь он Андерин Кхадараре Кхакон, муж Дагмар, дочери царицы Цагэ.</p><p>Раздевшись, Дагмар встала вплотную к нему. Андерин дрогнул и поднял на нее глаза. На ней оставались брюки, но ремень уже был ослаблен, и он тяжело вдохнул, смотря на нее снизу вверх, не зная, что сделать. Она протянула ему руку. Он послушно взялся за ее горячую ладонь и встал.</p><p>Рядом с Дагмар Андерин был просто крошечным. Он заставил себя не сгорбиться и не втянуть голову в плечи. Вместо этого он заставил себя поднять подбородок, расправить плечи, но смотрел он вниз, как полагалось. Перед глазами была светлая кожа Дагмар. Она была довольно худой, и отчетливо виднелись ребра. На животе вырисовывались мускулы. Он вздохнул.</p><p>Дагмар взялась раздевать его. Молча. Механически.</p><p>Андерину захотелось плакать.</p><p>Ну как же так?</p><p>Почему он не был достаточно хорош для нее?</p><p>Андерин просто не понимал, почему Дагмар так невзлюбила его. Что он сделал ей?</p><p>Андерин понимал, что госпожа Цагэ выбрала его для нее. Понимал, что Дагмар наверняка хотела кого-то другого… но она ведь женщина! Уже через месяц она сможет взять второго мужа. В чем виноват сам Андерин?</p><p>— Повернись.</p><p>Слово тихо и тяжело упало между ними, и Андерин послушно развернулся к ней спиной. Дышать стало совсем тяжело от волнения. Он уставился на светлые простыни огромной постели.</p><p>Дагмар потянула завязки на его платье. Андерин зажмурился. Благо, теперь ему не нужно было следить за выражением лица, и можно было не бояться, что Дагмар увидит лишнего. Горячие руки Дагмар легли на его спину, между лопаток, огладили, и Андерин задрожал, приоткрыв губы. Щеки под белилами, полностью покрывавшими лицо, вспыхнули.</p><p>Андерина никто никогда не касалась раньше.</p><p>По позвоночнику прокатилось жаркой волной. Андерин смутился еще сильнее.</p><p>Ему было страшно. Он очень боялся того, что вот-вот произойдет. Но в то же время… жаждал. Он зажмурился, облизывая губы нервно, плотно сомкнутая челюсть дрогнула, но Андерин не позволил ей раскрыться. Нет, нельзя, ужасно неприлично показывать женщине свои мандибулы.</p><p>Андерин вообще не знал, зачем они нужны мужчинам.</p><p>За этими размышлениями о всяких глупостях он пытается успокоить собственное колотящееся сердце, но ничего не выходит. Дагмар снимает с него одежду, и платье падает на пол. Она не дает Андерину времени, чтобы прийти в себя: сильная рука давит ему между лопаток, вынуждая опуститься на постель.</p><p>Андерин крепко сомкнул губы, чтобы не вырвался ни один звук.</p><p>Повинуясь ее направлению, он прижался грудью к простыням. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что все будет в порядке, но…</p><p>Андерин скорбно опустил голову. Руки Дагмар действовали грубо, ее прикосновения отдавали холодом, несмотря на то, что были горячими. Не так Андерин хотел провести свою первую брачную ночь. Ему стало еще страшнее. Он очень испугался боли, прекрасно понимая, что Дагмар не станет о нем заботиться.</p><p>У него защипало глаза, и он не сдержал всхлипа, тут же испуганно застыв и сжав в пальцах одеяло. Но Дагмар не обратила на это никакого внимания.</p><p>Механическим движением она задрала его юбку и подтянула к себе за бедра.</p><p>Андерин едва удержал себя на месте. Слезы сорвались с ресниц, он моргнул и не смог сдержаться: жалко расплакался, чувствуя себя униженной вещью. Руки Дагмар вдруг застыли, и у него упало сердце. Он затрясся всем телом.</p><p>— Дагмар? Дагмар, умоляю… будь со мной нежнее, — он едва нашел в себе силы сказать это.</p><p>Он услышал ее вздох. Потом Дагмар вдруг дернула его, переворачивая, вынуждая упасть на спину. Андерин громко всхлипнул, увидев лицо жены. Дагмар смотрела на него без особого интереса и будто даже с некоторой неприязнью. Ему стало так больно.</p><p>Андерин вдруг отчетливо осознал, что навсегда теперь привязан к этой женщине. К женщине, которая не любит его и смотрит почти с отвращением. Никого и ничего кроме нее у Андерина нет.</p><p>Королевы не разводятся с первыми своими мужьями, тем более с мужьями из дома женихов. Но Дагмар заведет себе второго мужа, у Дагмар будут любовники, и никто не помешает ей запереть Андерина в самой дальней комнате дворца и пользоваться им, только когда она захочет. Если захочет.</p><p>От всех этих мыслей Андерин расплакался громче, не сдержавшись, и прижал ладони к лицу, прячась.</p><p>— Я думала, ты этого хочешь, — сказала Дагмар ровно, без всякой эмоции.</p><p>— Я хочу, — это была ложь. — Но… Но не так.</p><p>— Не тебе решать, как это будет.</p><p>— За что ты так со мной? — прошептал Андерин побелевшими губами.</p><p>— Я разве сделала тебе больно? — Дагмар хлопнула его по бедру и крепко сжала. Останутся синяки… — Ну?</p><p>— Н… нет.</p><p>— Ну так закрой свой рот и не жалуйся. Будь благодарен за то, что у тебя есть.</p><p>Андерин закрыл глаза и кивнул.</p><p>Дагмар развела его ноги, села между ними, и он ощутил, как ее ладони крепко сжимают его бедра, даже немного приподнимая над постелью. Ненадолго она убрала вторую руку и задышала чаще. Андерин приподнял веки и увидел, что она трогает себя. Внутри все сжалось: ее трима казалась просто огромной.</p><p>Андерин никогда ничего не принимал в себя, там его трогали только врачии при осмотрах, но их прикосновения не приносили никаких ощущений. Они просто были.</p><p>А теперь он вот-вот потеряет свою невинность… Это действительно происходит, и сердце заколотилось чаще.</p><p>Кончик тримы Дагмар коснулся складки кожи, прикрывавшей вход в его тело, и Андерин, густо покраснев и дернув бедрами, закрыл глаза, крепко вцепившись в покрывало.</p><p>Скоро стало больно. Андерин задышал тяжелее, боясь открывать глаза, а Дагмар все входила и входила, ее трима легонько извивалась, принося очень странные и стыдные ощущения. Она была такой толстой и заполняла изнутри так сильно, что это вырывало стоны из горла. Но Андерин не мог, стонать было неприлично. Он старался оставаться бесшумным.</p><p>Наконец, она протиснулась в него полностью, прижалась к бедрами к его бедрам, крепко сжимая их пальцами.</p><p>Она остановилась. Андерин успокоил дыхание, боль потихоньку сходила на нет, и он сумел немного расслабиться. Он чувствовал себя насаженным и беспомощным, униженным окончательно, но хотя бы ему не было так больно, как он боялся, что будет. И Дагмар не торопилась. Может, она действительно не хотела причинять ему боль.</p><p>Она так глубоко и тяжело дышала.</p><p>Андерин почувствовал, как его член наливается кровью, и вздрогнул, едва не забывшись, желая свести ноги. Это было стыдно, и он не мог это контролировать.</p><p>Дагмар вдруг шлепнула его по бедру, звук раздался смачный и неприличный. Андерин охнул, сжимаясь. В ощущения вплелась новая боль, но скоро она пропала.</p><p>— Видишь, разве я делаю тебе больно? — шикнула она ему прямо на ухо, обдавая горячим дыханием, и он сдавлено застонал, не сумев ничего ответить.</p><p>После он лежал опустошенный. Дагмар заснула почти сразу, только отстранившись от него, а ему казалось, будто у него отобрали что-то очень важное. Он хранил невинность для жены и потерял ее с женой, как и должно было произойти, но…</p><p>Но почему тогда ему было так плохо?</p><p>Он лежал, прикрывшись одеялом, отодвинувшись на самый краешек кровати, и думал о том, что представлял их первую ночь совсем иначе. Об интимной стороне супружеской жизни Андерин знал очень мало и лишь в общих чертах. Врачии объясняли все это в медицинских нейтральных терминах, ведь он, как муж, должен был знать о таких вещах заранее.</p><p>И теперь он чувствовал только разочарование. Горькое и душное, оседающее на корне языка.</p><p>Он наконец решился посмотреть в ее лицо.</p><p>Волосы Дагмар были ярко-рыжими, как кристаллы ренита, которыми были усеяны все пещеры, по утрам. Они едва доходили ей до подбородка и вились на концах. Она спала, слегка приоткрыв губы, и виднелись прорехи в ее челюсти между обычно плотно сомкнутыми мандибулами.</p><p>Андерин вдруг понял, что если он уснет и расслабится, то у него это все тоже станет видно. И это же ужасно некрасиво!</p><p>Несмотря на эти тревожащие мысли, он все же уснул.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дагмар была в хорошем настроении сегодня. Андерин наблюдал за ней искоса, то и дело поднимая глаза, но сразу же пряча их, чтобы не показаться слишком навязчивым. Но она и не смотрела в ее сторону. Окруженная подругами, она сидела на трибуне, наблюдая за битвой эрмер. У семьи Дагмар было много эрмер — рабынь, дерущихся насмерть на потеху публики. Но Андерину думалось, что даже к ним относятся лучше, чем к нему.<p>Он почти не следил за происходящим на арене. И не понимал, зачем он здесь вообще, так что по большей части он сидел, подняв глаза к тяжелому черному своду, испещренному светящимися кристаллами ренита. Они светили тускло-фиолетовым, обозначая вечер. К ночи они погаснут совсем.</p><p>Андерину было скучно. Он не любил бои, а вида крови вообще боялся. Но он оставался сидеть здесь на мужской стороне трибун вместе с отцом Дагмар, Кагрэ.</p><p>Он был старше Андерина в два раза и, что совсем удивительно, не был выходцем из Накдара. Насколько Андерин слышал, мать Дагмар, царица Цагэ, рано лишилась матери, а потому та не подобрала ей супруга.</p><p>Андерин понимал, что он страшно завидовал Кагрэ.</p><p>Жена любила его безмерно. Андерин ни разу не видел, чтобы женщина так относилась к мужу, и это было заметно даже на людях, что казалось совсем из ряда вон выходящим. Сама царица Цагэ сидела на другой трибуне, которая располагалась еще выше. Обычно Дагмар тоже находилась с ней же, но сейчас ей хотелось побыть с подругами.</p><p>На арене что-то произошло: трибуны загудели, Дагмар вскочила, издавая протяжный победный звук, ее подруги вторили ей. Это значило, что кого-то убили, и Андерин не стал проверять. Он заметил, как Кагрэ, поморщившись, отвернулся от арены, а потом и вовсе встал.</p><p>Ему было сорок, что для мужчины было довольно почтенным возрастом, но он не потерял ни своей красоты, ни стати. Волосы его были черны и уложены в длинную прическу, носил он очень красивое бежевое платье в пол и почти не пользовался белилами и тушью. Андерин как-то осмелился спросить у него, почему так, и Кагрэ ответил, что его супруге нравится, когда краски на нем как можно меньше.</p><p>Андерин завидовал его свободе. Он вел себя так, как ни один мужчина Накдара никогда не осмелился бы. Когда мужчины клана Кхакон собирались вместе, то Кагрэ был самым активным и свободным в выражении своих мыслей и эмоций, и он почти не следил за мандибулами, так что в его челюсти часто оголялись прорехи. Андерина просто поражало все это.</p><p>Бой был окончен. Как только Дагмар встала, Андерин встал тоже, поняв, что ему больше не нужно сидеть здесь.</p><p>Они были в браке уже два месяца, и за все это время он так редко видел ее в хорошем настроении. Да и в целом видел редко, они встречались лишь в общей спальне, и иногда она брала его, а после сразу же засыпала. Андерину не оставалось больше ничего, кроме как бесцельно слоняться по мужской половине дома и общаться с другими мужчинами. Поначалу это было даже приятно, ведь больше не было никаких изнуряющих уроков, как в Накдаре, но безделье наскучило ему слишком быстро.</p><p>Господин Кагрэ наверняка ушел к супруге. Андерина же супруга не ждала, потому он просто вернулся в их спальню и просто лег спать, решив не дожидаться Дагмар, зная, что вернется она скорее всего очень поздно.</p><p>Проснулся Андерин от прикосновения.</p><p>Он вздрогнул, но услышал голос Дагмар. По привычке он спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, чтобы Дагмар не видела ни мандибул, ни лица без белил.</p><p>Кажется, она была пьяна, от нее пахло алкоголем, и Андерин слегка напрягся. Он не стал поворачиваться, да и она не позволила, придержав его, подтащила только к себе за бедра и задрала вверх ночное платье.</p><p>Андерин ойкнул. Он зажмурился. Дагмар взяла его сзади, втиснулась толстым щупальцем, вырывая у него испуганный вздох. Было не так уж и больно, конечно, просто… Он совсем такого не ждал!</p><p>Андерин не сдержал слишком громкого вздоха, когда Дагмар прижалась широкой грудью к его дрожащей спине. Она не торопилась, удерживая его за бедра, и Андерин ощутил, как раскрылась ее челюсть. Мандибулы легли ему меж лопаток, а огромный язык широко лизнул вдоль позвоночника.</p><p>Андерин стиснул в пальцах покрывало, давясь стоном, когда Дагмар двинулась в нем. Щупальце зашевелилось внутри, ощущение было диким. Андерин крепко стиснул зубы, боясь стонать. Но стонать так хотелось. Она редко проявляла к нему подобие нежности, и сейчас это она и была. Длинный язык ласкал его между лопаток, а трима извивалась внутри, не принося боли, лишь давя на все чувствительные точки разом. Он задышал чаще, громче, лицо густо покраснело, но она не могла этого увидеть, и хорошо.</p><p>Он услышал едва слышный щелчок, прикосновение языка исчезло. Дагмар собрала челюсть, и он выдохнул с некоторым облегчением. Она отстранилась немного, прохладный воздух коснулся его спины. Дагмар качнула бедрами, удерживая его крепко. Трима выскользнула и скользнула внутрь. Он шумно ахнул и задрожал, жмуря глаза. Сладостное ощущение прокатилось вдоль позвоночника и отдало между ног, вынуждая член напрячься. Андерин вжался пылающим лицом в подушку, смазывая краску.</p><p>Она не позволила ему спрятаться. Обхватила поперек груди, прижала к себе крепко, вынуждая приподняться и выпрямиться, усаживая его на себя. Андерин вскрикнул: так она вошла еще глубже. Он прижал руку ко рту, сильно укусил себя за запястье. Дагмар позволила ему эту вольность, не прекращая сильных и медленных движений. Он не знал, откуда взялась эта нежность, не понимал, как реагировать теперь, но все, что ему оставалось, это только плавиться в ее руках.</p><p>Она, казалось, доставала так глубоко, распирала изнутри, давила, и Андерин просто сгорал от этого обилия ласки.</p><p>— Убери руку, — приказала она, сильно двинув бедрами. Андерин застонал сдавлено и не послушался, не смог. Тогда Дагмар поймала его руки, стиснула запястья, обхватила крепко и прижала к груди Андерина. Так она держала его и дальше, а он мог только кусать губы и не стонать изо всех сил. Напряжение нарастало и нарастало, что-то накатывало неотвратимо и тяжело.</p><p>Он громко всхлипнул и сдавленно позвал ее по имени. Дагмар остановилась, крепко вжавшись в него, и ее трима дрогнула внутри, медленно извиваясь, давя на все чувствительные точки разом, и у Андерина закатывались глаза. Собственный член дрожал. Андерин пытался контролировать себя, но ничего не выходило. Дагмар вдруг опустила одну руку вниз, и его маленькое щупальце уцепилось за ее пальцы, потом обвилось вокруг запястья.</p><p>Андерин готов был расплакаться от стыда.</p><p>Дагмар обхватила его, сжала крепко и стала гладить от основания до самого тонкого кончика. Он был особенно чувствительным, и у Андерина всякий раз конвульсивно сокращались мышцы на внутренней стороне бедер.</p><p>Но скоро она убрала руку, перестав ласкать его, уронила Андерина на кровать грудью и теперь стала толкаться быстро и часто. Он стонал на каждое движение, часто сжимаясь вокруг нее.</p><p>Она вдруг застыла над ним, очень громко и тяжело дыша, и резко выскользнула. Андерин сдавленно застонал, лишившись прикосновения. Он хотел еще, он сам еще не… Лицу было жарко, сердце часто заколотилось, между ног было тяжело, а из входа в его тело на простыни потекло.</p><p>Дагмар вздохнула и упала на вторую половину постели.</p><p>Андерин свел ноги. Их слегка ломило от того, как долго он держал их слишком широко. Он вжался в кровать, тяжело дыша. Член приятно сдавило, и он торопливо перевернулся на спину. Самому было нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя…</p><p>— Дагмар, — позвал Андерин едва слышным шепотом через некоторое время, успокоившись, но боясь нарушить все это сладостное состояние.</p><p>— М? — она была довольной и сонной. Андерин робко повернул к ней голову, чувствуя, что все белила на его лице смазаны, и это наверняка очень некрасиво, но он не хотел шевелиться. К тому же, Дагмар на него не смотрела. Она лежала, обняв подушку, и так красиво вырисовывались мышцы ее крепкой спины… глаза ее были закрыты, на губах виднелась такая красивая улыбка, а челюсть была расслаблена и виднелись прорехи между мандибулами.</p><p>— Когда ты хочешь завести детей? — спросил он, поняв, что сильно осмелел. Но ему правда хотелось знать. Ему думалось, может, Дагмар стала бы относиться к нему теплее с появлением ребенка. Он слышал, так бывает довольно часто.</p><p>— Еще рано, — ответила она миролюбиво, нисколько не разозлившись на его вопрос. — Мне только двадцать. Я думала о том, чтобы завести детей только к тридцати…</p><p>К тридцати! Столько лет… Но Андерин ничего не ответил на это. Как он мог? Дагмар здесь женщина, лишь она может решать такие вопросы.</p><p>— Где ты видел, чтобы детей в двадцать заводили? — Дагмар засмеялась.</p><p>Нигде не видел. Потому что нигде, кроме клана Накдар он не был… И теперь ни с кем, кроме геслест не виделся и не общался.</p><p>— Тебе вообще об этом думать не стоит, — сказала Дагмар беззлобно. Андерин прекрасно знал это и сам. Но, благо, за его интерес и несдержанность его не стали наказывать. Дагмар, похоже, была в самом приятном расположении духа. Он так редко видел ее такой. Ей шла сонная расслабленная улыбка.</p><p>Может… все не так уж и плохо? Андерин уцепился за эту слабую мысль. Может, все еще наладится? Может, если он будет лучше стараться, то она проникнется им?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 3943 г. Нового Пещнара</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За первые шестнадцать лет жизни в Накдаре Андерин привык к некоторому затворничеству, а потому, став мужем царевны Пещнара, был поражен частым приемам и балам. Разумеется, далеко не до всех допускались мужчины, но для него даже пару раз в месяц было более, чем достаточно.</p><p>Но, как оказалось, это все приелось очень быстро.</p><p>Снова и снова. Одно и то же. На протяжении десяти лет.</p><p>Как и сейчас.</p><p>Скучающим взглядом Андерин окинул помещение и нашел взглядом Дагмар. Та стояла рядом с наземницей, и вместе с ними был еще какой-то юноша… Андерин прищурился и выпрямился сразу же, подобравшись, будто готовясь напасть, хотя и прекрасно знал, что этого не произойдет. Он будет послушно сидеть в уголке и ждать, пока она подойдет.</p><p>У юноши были ярко-рыжие волосы. Прямо как у самой Дагмар.</p><p>Наземница была дипломаткой Северной Империи. Юноша скорее всего был ее сыном. Андерин поджал губы. И зачем только она притащила на важное дело своего сына? Чтобы он отвлекал Дагмар?</p><p>Мысль была глупой. За эти десять лет Дагмар так и не заимела второго мужа, а потому она имела право проводить время со столькими мужчинами, со сколькими хотела. Андерин понимал это умом, но ревновал он ее страшно, умирая от скуки: она потеряла к нему интерес еще несколько лет назад и с тех пор не прикасалась. Они так и жили в одной спальне, но… это ничего не давало.</p><p>Андерин понимал, что он сам виноват в том, что супруга не прикасается к нему, он обязан стараться лучше, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. Но как это сделать, если он, будучи мужчиной, не может действовать активно и открыто? Он не представлял. Его никто не учил подобному, ему всегда говорили, что одного его присутствия рядом достаточно, чтобы жена хотела его.</p><p>А на деле оказалось все совсем не так…</p><p>Дагмар пригласила наземника на танец. Андерин сжал губы еще плотнее.</p><p>Он ревновал ее к каждому мужчине, но он мог понять, когда она заглядывалась на очередного юношу-аристократа. Прекрасно понимал. Но этот мальчишка был наземником!</p><p>Пещи терпеть не могли «чужих». С пренебрежением они называли их наземницами и наземниками, проживающими под солнцем. Нижний Пещнар всегда жил изолировано от остального мира, полного чужой грязи и губительного света. И приезжавшие наземницы — по большей части дипломатки и ученые — несли с собой все то же самое. Андерин понимал, что отношения между государствами важны, Пещнар не может существовать обособлено без всяких контактов, как делал это тысячелетия назад.</p><p>Многие разделяли неприязнь Андерина. Дагмар не была исключением, но, будучи царевной, она должны была быть осторожна в выборе слов, жестов и взглядов.</p><p>Но не с каким-то юношей же!</p><p>Андерин вздохнул и отвел взгляд, стараясь не сжимать губы, чтобы его досада не была видна и не портила его лицо. Хотя он подозревал, что за годы жизни здесь, он совершенно разучился прятать свои эмоции, и это очень его раздражало. Как раздражало и то, что господин Кагрэ, постоянно бывший где-то поблизости был совершенно в этом открыт. Андерин поискал его взглядом: он стоял под руку с супругой, которая беседовала еще с одной наземницей.</p><p>Царица Цагэ водила мужа на все мероприятия, где мужчинам было дозволено находиться, и неизменно не отпускала его от себя, всегда водила под руку, постоянно шепталась с ним и вообще была просто образцом любящей жены, переходя даже некоторые границы.</p><p>От шума вокруг у Андерина начинала болеть голова. Дагмар не интересовалась им, проведя с ним лишь несколько минут в самом начале вечера, так что Андерин решил, что если он уйдет, то никто и не заметит. По-хорошему он должен был отпроситься у жены, но она уже танцевала с наземником. Тогда Андерин вздохнул, оглядел всю собравшуюся в зале аристократию и наземниц, а после вышел в коридор. И там же он столкнулся с Фитхар.</p><p>Фитхар была выше его на полторы головы. Андерин всякий раз чувствовал себя крошечным по сравнению с ней. От этой мысли в груди трепетно сворачивалось. Он глядел на большие ладони и не мог отделаться от мысли о том, что она могла бы обхватить его талию, соприкоснувшись кончиками пальцев. Она возвышалась над окружавшими ее женщинами, всегда была видна, даже если ее обступали плотным кольцом.</p><p>Она стала новой наставницей эрмер. Ее выбрала лично Дагмар, которая всегда очень много времени проводила с этими рабынями.</p><p>Больше, чем с мужем.</p><p>Андерин познакомился с Фитхар, когда ее представили Дагмар полгода назад. Он тогда находился рядом с супругой, и сразу же уцепился взглядом за широкие женственные плечи, за ее большие размеры, понимая, как это все ужасно неприлично, но… Он скучал по ласке, и хотя бы в своих фантазиях мог позволить себе… что-либо.</p><p>Заметив его, она исполнила приветственный жест. Она шла куда-то по этому же коридору, Фитхар была одной из немногих представительниц своей касты, которой было позволено находиться в этой части дворца. Андерин едва опомнился, чтобы ответить. Жест от «верхов» к «низам» всегда должен был исполняться небрежно и коротко, без особого внимания, и Андерин понадеялся, что его движение отвечало этим критериям. В Накдаре он всегда был окружен людьми того же статуса, что и он, даже слуги принадлежали к клану, а не были работниками извне… и пусть последний раз Андерин видел Накдар десять лет назад, он до сих пор порой поражался тому, как открыт Кхакон.</p><p>Накдар вел свой род от тех пещи, которые жили еще до Взрыва Богини — техногенной катастрофы, приведшей к тому, что сегодня, четыре тысячи лет спустя, Нижний Пещнар не может жить отдельно от Верхнего. Автономия пещер так и не вернулась к ним.</p><p>Когда-то они жили обособлено, закрытые от грязи и испепеляющего света. Но это было так давно, что уже и представить сложно, на что была похожа жизнь в те года. Одно было известно точно: выходцы из клана Накдар выглядели так, как выглядел их народ тысячелетия назад: белая кожа, белые волосы, белые брови и ресницы и светлые глаза с оттенком фиолетового. Когда случился Взрыв Богини, Накдар отказался связываться с поверхностью и постепенно из правящего клана превратился в крошечный островок традиций, поставляющий женихов трем другим правящим кланам, и Кхакон был одним из них. Для Накдара же, три с половиной тысячи лет назад, был придуман Стандарт — свод внешних параметров, в соответствии с которым в Накдаре создавались семьи, или решалось, что юношу отдадут в другой клан.</p><p>Андерин подходил до миллиметра, и его, самого лучшего и идеального, отдали будущей царице Пещнара. Он был настоящей драгоценностью, но… Дагмар не особо-то жаловала ни драгоценные камни, ни драгоценные металлы.</p><p>Фитхар быстро исчезла из поля зрения, и тогда Андерин дрогнул, опомнившись. Со вздохом он вернулся в спальню и лег спать, хотя еще было довольно рано.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Андерин и сам не понял, как это началось, как он позволил этому начаться, но однажды слуга принес ему крошечную записку: кто-то звала его в дворцовый сад, и, когда Андерин вышел, то увидел там Фитхар. Сначала он едва не утонул в собственном возмущении: как она посмела? Она, безродная женщина, обращаться к нему, к мужчине из Накдара, к мужу царевны!<p>После Андерин стал чаще приходить взглянуть на тренировки эрмер. Дагмар практически перестала их посещать, она и сама любила помахать мечом или своим природным оружием, но с появлением наземника перестала этим заниматься.</p><p>Под взглядами эрмер Андерину было страшно, хоть он и стоял на балконе над тренировочной ареной. Его неизменно замечали и разглядывали, как диковинку. Для них он, пожалуй, и правда был редкостной вещицей, но даже понимание собственной безопасности не спасало Андерина от тревоги.</p><p>Но зато он мог наблюдать за Фитхар.</p><p>Они обменивались крошечными записками. Ни о чем. Андерин убеждал себя, что нет в этом ничего серьезного, и с ужасом думал о том, что будет, если узнает Дагмар или еще кто-то из семьи. Но Дагмар была увлечена наземником, а больше никому и не было дела.</p><p>Андерин знал, что мужья изменяют своим женам постоянно. Знал, слышал об этом отовсюду в мужской части дома, но все шептались о таком. Осуждали, будучи на людях, а потом шушукались о том, как прятались у любовниц под одеялом.</p><p>Но Андерин не мог себе представить себя в качестве чьего-либо любовника. Он был дорогим товаром, и лишь Дагмар была его достойна, но она его не хотела.</p><p>Андерин слышал так много страшных историй о том, как жены наказывали своих мужей за измены (хоть в законе наказание за это и не было уже как несколько веков). Но, удивительно, мужчин не останавливало это.</p><p>Он был уверен, что его остановит.</p><p>Кроме того, о чем он только думает?</p><p>Разве Фитхар его достойна?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дагмар была так зла в последнее время. Несмотря на то, что ее наземник определенно точно радовал ее довольно часто, она злилась на то, что ее мать наконец взяла себе второго супруга — юношу из Накдара. Вообще-то у Накдара с Кхакон существовала договоренность: первые всегда поставляют царскому роду первого жениха. Но у госпожи Цагэ так вышло, что ее мать не успела подобрать ей мужа, как Андерин слышал, она довольно рано скончалась от болезни.<p>Это был еще один повод страшно завидовать господину Кагрэ: царица Цагэ спустя тридцать лет озаботилась тем, чтобы подобрать себе второго супруга, да и то делала она это, как сказал Андерину сам Кагрэ, лишь по причине своего высокого положения и обязательства быть примером для своего народа.</p><p>Но Дагмар злилась: подобранный ее матери юноша оказался даже младше нее. Андерин уже познакомился с ним: Нарин был довольно пугливым юношей, не особо-то выделяющийся внешне, таких в Накдаре называли «среднячками». Их, как правило, отдавали аристократкам и не использовали для дальнейшего разведения.</p><p>Андерин только сейчас подумал, что, наверное, в Накдаре уже есть его дети: он несколько раз сдавал генетический материал перед тем, как выйти за Дагмар. Но они считались собственностью клана, и он не мог называться их отцом.</p><p>Робко Андерин вошел в кабинет Дагмар, где она проводила довольно много времени (когда не тратила это время на наземника).</p><p>Андерин подошел к ней тихо, ужасно волнуясь. Всегда волновался, когда оказывался с ней один. Слабое сердце гулко билось о ребра. Дагмар не обратила на него внимания. Она сидела, выпрямившись, до невозможности красивая, такая статная. Своим аккуратным почерком она заполняла какие-то бумаги, но в движениях читалось нетерпение. Ей определенно не хотелось заниматься всем этим, наверное, с большей охотой она бы провела время с эрмерами.</p><p>Или со своим наземником. Андерин подумал об этом и поскорее оборвал мысли.</p><p>Он подошел ближе, ступая очень тихо. Только скрип металлического пера нарушал тишину кабинета. Дагмар упорно не замечала мужа, нахмурилась и в какой-то момент потянулась за другим листом. Андерин тихо сел на диванчик, сложив руки на коленях. Еще некоторое время Дагмар работала молча, и Андерин старался дышать как можно тише.</p><p>— Чего тебе? — вдруг спросила Дагмар, заставив вздрогнуть. — Либо говори, либо не мешай, терпеть не могу работать, когда кто-то смотрит.</p><p>— Я пришел увидеть тебя, вот и все, — сказал он.</p><p>Дагмар подняла на него взгляд. Полунасмешливый. Полузлой.</p><p>— Мы видимся каждый цикл в спальне, тебе мало?</p><p>— Я почти не вижу твоего лица.</p><p>— Но теперь-то ты полюбовался?</p><p>Он опустил взгляд, с трудом вдыхая, грудь тяжело приподнялась под тканью темного платья.</p><p>— Я лишь хочу видеть тебя чаще, на это ведь я имею права?</p><p>Дагмар встала из-за стола. Андерин вздрогнул и втянул голову в плечи, но она лишь подошла к книжному стеллажу, чтобы достать что-то.</p><p>— Ты смеешь предъявлять мне претензии, являясь первым мужем королевы?</p><p>«Лучше бы я был вторым», — подумал он устало и разбито.</p><p>— Скажи спасибо, что ты вообще спишь в спальне, в постели, а не на полу.</p><p>— Дагмар, — выдохнул он взволнованно и сглотнул под ее тяжелым взглядом. Она вернулась за стол с какой-то большой книгой. — У меня тоже есть чувства, а ты побоялась бы хотя бы молвы: встречаешься с этим наземником и…</p><p>Резкий звук заставил его заткнуться. Это Дагмар хлестко стукнула по столу книгой, уронив ее.</p><p>— Дэзар и мои отношения с ним тебя не касаются, — сказала Дагмар медленно, очень опасно. Андерин задрожал от ее тона. — У меня тоже есть чувства. Мать с ними не посчиталась. Единственное, в чем я могу ее упрекнуть. Я могу общаться с мужчинами, сколько захочу. С кем захочу. Второго мужа у меня еще нет. А ты так много жалуешься. Как плохо тебя воспитали дома.</p><p>— Ты — это все, что у меня есть, — сказал Андерин тихо. У него начинала болеть голова. Ныло за сердцем. — Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь, любить, кого хочешь, но у меня есть только ты. Меня не спрашивали, хочу ли я за тебя, — уронил Андерин и тут же испуганно прикусил язык. Дагмар оторвалась от документа и подняла на него очень тяжелый взгляд.</p><p>— Меня не спрашивали, хочу ли я тебя, — ответила она. Голос прозвучал опасно, с плохо сдерживаемой злобой. — Если бы я была вольна, отдала бы тебя в бордель, к эрмерам.</p><p>Он побелел. Он видел тех слуг, которых назначали скрасить эрмерам будни между боями и тренировками лишь краем глаза, но и этого хватило.</p><p>На следующий день Дагмар уехала вместе со своим рыжим наземником наверх, под солнце. Она даже не предупредила Андерина, он услышал это от слуги, который убирался в покоях. Он передал, что Дагмар увезла его в наземные владения семьи. Андерин про них лишь слышал: порой Дагмар ездила туда со своей матерью на неделю или две. Но мужчинам туда ход был закрыт… И от того было еще обиднее.</p><p>И эта душная обида не давала ему дышать весь день. Андерин понимал, что злоба ему, как мужчине, не к лицу, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он чувствовал себя окончательно брошенным и даже мысль о том, что Дагмар просто не сможет взять наземника в мужья, ведь это запрещено законом, не помогала ему.</p><p>Андерин прекрасно знал, где живет Фитхар. Теперь, когда она была наставницей эрмер, ее покои располагались не так далеко от крыла покоев геслест Кхадарарэ.</p><p>Раньше Фитхар была эрмерой. Такой же рабыней, как и все они, но, насколько Андерин слышал, в рабство она попала за долги ее семьи, а до того она была свободной гражданкой, а теперь восстановила свой статус.</p><p>Все равно они были социально несовместимы. Идя по темному коридору с колотящимся сердцем, Андерин чувствовал себя просто последним макэвом, мальчиком из самого дешевого борделя, который тянется к клиентке, которая оказалась с ним ласковее, чем другие. Может, потому он так вздрагивал от каждого звука шагов неподалеку: то сновали вокруг слуги.</p><p>Хотя он даже понятия не имел, какой окажется Фитхар. Ему было даже все равно. Он слышал много историй про эрмер и их грубость. </p><p>Он подошел к двери и застыл, еще раз проворачивая в голове все то, что он сам о себе думает: он просто ужасен, он собирается изменить жене — и с кем!</p><p>Дагмар ведь тоже ему изменяет!</p><p>Нет. Андерин оборвал эту мысль. Она не изменяет ему, не может изменять, потому что у нее только один муж, и понятно, что чтобы найти второго она общается с другими мужчинами. Но наземник… Андерин крепко стиснул зубы и толкнул дверь, решительно шагая внутрь.</p><p>Его сразу же обступила бархатная тьма, но Фитхар очевидно не спала: она сидела на кровати, спиной к нему. Но, конечно, она услышала и повернулась.</p><p>— Ваше Высочество? — удивленно позвала Фитхар, едва не забывшись и не повысив голос.</p><p>— Дагмар уехала, — прошептал он одеревеневшими губами, прижимаясь спиной к дверям гостевой спальни. Слуг вокруг не было, они давно уже спали. Сердце его колотилось в горле, ему было так страшно, что, казалось, он вот-вот упадет. Ладони сделались ледяными, еще холоднее, чем обычно. — Она вернется только через десять циклов.</p><p>Дагмар уехала со своим наземником в охотничий домик, на водопады.</p><p>Андерина она не возила туда никогда. И никогда не свозит.</p><p>Фитхар наклонила голову вбок. Под ее взглядом его затрясло, почти как в лихорадке. Она сделала к нему шаг. Подошла ближе.</p><p>Фитхар была выше его на две с половиной головы. Андерин чувствовал себя крошечным и слабым по сравнению с ней. От этой мысли в груди трепетно свернулось. Он кинул взгляд на ее большие наверняка горячие ладони.</p><p>Дагмар не касалась его несколько лет. Вообще. Никак. Даже не смотрела, порой, неделями.</p><p>Фитхар встала так близко, что его опалило ее теплом. Андерин опустил ресницы, смотря в пол, пытаясь не умереть здесь и сейчас.</p><p>Дагмар убьет его.</p><p>Фитхар коснулась его, положила ладони на талию, и они обожгли сквозь ткань тяжелого платья, а Андерин представил, как жена бьет его по лицу.</p><p>Ему захотелось разрыдаться. Он так отчаянно тянулся к чужому теплу, так хотел, чтобы хоть кто-то коснулась его так, будто ей не все равно, будто он чего-то стоит, но теперь, когда это происходило, он до смерти перепугался.</p><p>Как это некрасиво, как глупо, но он не сдержался.</p><p>Фитхар испуганно отстранилась.</p><p>— Ваше Высочество?</p><p>Он прижал ладони к лицу, давясь слезами, сгорбился, думая о том, как недостойно он себя ведет.</p><p>Он недостойно повел себя в тот момент, когда посмотрел на Фитхар, как на женщину, а не как на ту, что служит его жене.</p><p>Андерин чувствовал себя таким запутавшимся. Таким недостойным жизни вообще, не то, что места во дворце. Быть первым мужем королевы? Он не справлялся. Он никогда не справлялся так, как должен был справляться. Ему следовало родиться жалким изгоем, макэв без рода, и стать собственностью черной торговки — с этой ролью он бы справился куда лучше.</p><p>— Ваше Высочество? — повторила она. Андерин мотнул головой, крепко стиснул зубы и глубоко вдохнул, только сейчас вспомнив, что на лице у него слой белой краски, и теперь он некрасиво стер ее ладонями.</p><p>Ему не следовало приходить сюда.</p><p>Он такой придурок. Такой идиот, решивший, что имеет право на кусочек мнимого счастья с чужой женой. С воительницей, наставницей эрмер, грубой и не знающей тонкостей дворцового этикета. Но сейчас ему казалось, что это он ее недостоин, а не наоборот, как должно было быть.</p><p>Если Фитхар сама расскажет Дагмар о том, как он просто так предлагает себя, то правильно сделает…</p><p>— Ваше Высочество, прошу вас, — ее большие ладони неожиданно нежно коснулись его запястий, вынуждая убрать руки от лица.</p><p>Мужчин не принято целовать в лицо, но Фитхар целовала, стирая губами остатки белил. Андерин видел, как они отпечатываются на ее губах, когда она немного отстранялась. Видел и отпечаток черной краски, что она стирала с его губ прикосновениями. Ему думалось о том, как ужасно это некрасиво выглядит на его лице. Но Фитхар целовала и дальше, придерживая, и его подтрясывало от каждого прикосновения, по позвоночнику скатывался душный жар, и он не знал, что с этим делать.</p><p>Его никто никогда так не целовала, и теперь новые ощущения давили, мешая дышать.</p><p>Как же повезло, наверное, мужу Фитхар.</p><p>Или, может, она его не любила. Может, она была как Дагмар: ненавидела того, кого выбрала для нее мать.</p><p>Андерин не спрашивал. Он не хотел ничего знать, не хотел ни о чем думать. Но не думать не получалось.</p><p>Мысль о том, что он так некрасиво ведет себя, не отпускала. Измена — да, но сейчас заботило то, что он все еще плачет, пока женщина касается его, пока ее руки бережно держат. Его тянуло закрыть лицо руками или ударить себя. Но он не двигался, только поддавался.</p><p>— Ваше Высочество…</p><p>Андерин мотнул головой, тяжело вдыхая, неловко поднял руки и сложил ей на плечи, сжимая, пытаясь обнять.</p><p>— Молчите, прошу вас, просто молчите, — выдавил он с трудом.</p><p>Но она не замолчала, и Андерин бы хотел ее ударить, да только на это не было сил. Слышать комплименты было невыносимо, она шептала о том, какой он красивый, какой потрясающий, что она заметила его еще в первый же раз, когда ее только-только представили Дагмар, и он был рядом, что она позволила себе несколько сомнительных и неприличных мыслей о нем, но не смела даже думать о том, чтобы воплотить что-либо в жизнь.</p><p>Она перешла поцелуями на шею, Андерин чувствовал, как едва-едва расходится ее челюсть, и его кожи касаются острия. Он подумал о том, как легко на нем останутся следы. Но Дагмар вернется только через десять суток и не притронется к нему, а он спрячет все следы за белилами.</p><p>Или пусть она узнает. Он почти хотел этого. Почти хотел, чтобы она заметила его — хотя бы так.</p><p>Нет…</p><p>Это настоящее безумство. Она же убьет его. Или нет, не посмеет раздуть такой скандал. Тогда сделает хуже — запрет в самой дальней дворцовой комнате и никогда больше не выпустит.</p><p>Андерин подавился воздухом и громко всхлипнул, вздрагивая плечами — Фитхар вслепую развязывала шнуровку платья на спине, чтобы коснуться холодной кожи.</p><p>Ослабшая ткань платья скользнула вниз. Андерин схватился за нее, не давая ей упасть, сердце его заколотилось еще чаще, и в горле встал ком. Фитхар склонилась над ним и поцеловала его в узенькое плечико.</p><p>— Вейден…</p><p>— Ваше Высочество…</p><p>Андерин съежился. Она повернула его к себе лицом и потянула ткань. Тогда он послушно разжал руки, и платье упало вниз, оставляя его обнаженным. Фитхар надавила на его плечо, и он сел. Потом лег и хотел уже было повернуться спиной, но…</p><p>— Нет-нет, Ваше Высочество…</p><p>Она торопливо разделась. Андерин видел, как слегка дрожат от нетерпения ее большие руки, и внизу живота у него стыдно скрутило, сжало, отдаваясь сладким покалыванием.</p><p>— Вы хотите?..</p><p>Лицом к лицу…</p><p>Дагмар никогда не брала его лицом к лицу. Андерин попытался отвернуться и спрятаться, но Фитхар уже села на постель и поймала его за бедра, бережно придерживая.</p><p>Такие большие руки…</p><p>— Да. Так.</p><p>Она устроилась между его ног, подтянула его к себе близко-близко, так, что он почти лег на ее бедра. Фитхар сомкнула ладони на его талии, и Андерин зажмурился: она действительно смогла соприкоснуться кончиками пальцев.</p><p>Что он только делал? О чем только думал, придя сюда.</p><p>Но…</p><p>Щеки запылали, и это было заметно без слоя давно стершихся белил. Пальцы Фитхар были холодными. Они так легко проскользили между его ног. Он весь был мокрый. Готовый к ней. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так. Никогда он не думал, что может по-настоящему хотеть…</p><p>Он всегда желал Дагмар, когда она еще брала его, но никогда он не испытывал с ней удовольствия. Она была груба, делала ему больно, и он всегда чувствовал себя использованным, выпотрошенным… И даже никакого морального удовлетворения от того, что его хотят, он не получал никогда.</p><p>Ведь его будто и не хотели…</p><p>Но Фитхар брала его так, будто желала всем сердцем. Андерин громко хватал воздух ртом, смотря на нее во все глаза. Она нависала над ним, вталкивалась внутрь, и ему было немного больно от ее размеров, но она все же была осторожна и не дергала его на себя резко. Вместо этого придерживала за бедра крепко, целовала в коленку, лежащую на ее плече.</p><p>Андерин просто горел, но не смотреть на нее не мог.</p><p>Он видел в ее глазах желание. Она смотрела так, будто он был самым большим ее сокровищем и будто он и правда чего-то стоил…</p><p>И все же веки опускались. Андерин постанывал, крепко стискивая в пальцах то покрывало, то царапал ноготками кожу на ее бедрах. </p><p>Боль стиралась терпением и аккуратностью. Андерин чувствовал, как намокает еще сильнее, движения становились проще, и он просто задыхался, потому что каждым движением она проходилась по всем чувствительным местам.</p><p>Он совершенно потерялся в этом сладостном ощущении нужности, забыв даже о том, под кого он позволил себе лечь сегодня ночью.</p><p>Когда годы назад Дагмар ложилась с ним в постель, всякий раз выглядело это так, будто она делала большое одолжение. Будто подходящий под Стандарт мужчина нисколько ее не интересует. Каждый раз она не задерживалась надолго, она брала то, что ей нужно было, и отпускала, оставляя Андерина с чувством, будто он запятнан и ничтожен.</p><p>Фитхар не прогнала его из постели, позволила лежать на своей груди, и Андерин впервые за годы чувствовал чье-то тепло, жался к нему и пытался в этом найти успокоение.</p><p>Ему впервые казалось, что его любили.</p><p>Или, хотя бы, его хотели. Он давно уже пал настолько низко, что уже и этого было достаточно. Особенно учитывая то, что такого он не испытывал никогда. Никто никогда не касалась его так, никто никогда о нем так не заботилась, как Фитхар в эту ночь.</p><p>— Дагмар просто убьет меня, — прошептал он с трудом. Фитхар положила ладонь на его волосы и пригладила, путаясь в длинных белых прядях. Прическа распалась, сохранялись лишь ее слабые очертания.</p><p>Андерин вспомнил, как Фитхар сжимала его волосы, ругаясь шепотом на заколки, которые впивались ей в кожу, и его укололо сладким жаром, за что тут же стало стыдно.</p><p>— Ваше Высочество, Ее Величества сейчас здесь нет, — прошептала Фитхар.</p><p>Андерин сморгнул. Слезы высохли, но соль теперь неприятно стягивала ему кожу.</p><p>— Она не узнает, — добавила Фитхар еще тише, кладя ладонь на его плечо и привлекая к себе еще крепче, прижимая, опаляя жаром, лихорадочным и живым.</p><p>Они помолчали.</p><p>— Я не понимаю ее, — сказала Фитхар тихо. — В ее руках такое сокровище, а она совсем на него не смотрит.</p><p>Андерин зажмурился. Он слышал за сегодня уже столько ласковых слов, что, казалось, стоило давно привыкнуть.</p><p>— Она не любит меня.</p><p>— Любая была бы счастлива, имея вас рядом с собой.</p><p>Андерин пожал плечом.</p><p>— Не она, — Андерину стоило прикусить язык, но он не сумел сдержаться, и корил себя за это, еще даже не сказав, — я не понравился ей с самого начала, еще четырнадцать лет назад, когда меня впервые ей представили…</p><p>Он не должен был говорить об этом, не должен был отзываться о Дагмар плохо, но он уже начал.</p><p>— У мужчин язык без костей, простите, — выдохнул он с трудом, прижимая ладонь ко рту.</p><p>Он отстранился от нее, сел и позволил себе сгорбиться, спина согнулась колесом, и это было ужасно некрасиво. Но он за последние сутки сделал столько ужасно некрасивых вещей, что было уже почти все равно, только стыд за самого себя разъедал изнутри.</p><p>Он прижал ладони к лицу.</p><p>Мысль о Дагмар заставила задрожать.</p><p>Она узнает и убьет его. Или запрет в подвале. Никогда больше даже не взглянет.</p><p>На спину легла горячая рука, и Андерин едва не вскрикнул. Он встряхнулся, и Фитхар зашептала что-то успокаивающее, вновь ловя его в кольцо своих сильных рук. Она обняла его поперек груди, притянула к себе, прижала, и у Андерина внутри все оборвалось, его почти затрясло, и на глазах выступили слезы.</p><p>— Вейден, — шепнула она.</p><p>— Нет, молчите, — выдавил он, давясь новым рыданием.</p><p>Как могла она звать его так ласково? Дагмар никогда не называла его так. Андерин и не думал, что однажды кто-нибудь обратится к нему с этим ласковым прозвищем.</p><p>— Что мне теперь делать? — прошептал он с испугом, чувствуя себя таким разбитым. Он был сейчас с той, кто желала его, кто была так ласкова и нежна с ним, но не мог сосредоточиться на этом, совершенно не мог, и все его мысли вновь были о жене.</p><p>— Ох, Ваше Высочество, вы так много думаете! — воскликнула Фитхар. — Не стоит. Не забивайте голову. Не сейчас.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3944 г. Нового Пещнара</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дагмар была печальна и молчалива. Она покачивала бокал со спиртным в руке, без особого интереса глядя на дурманящую жидкость. Андерин знал причину ее печали: ее наземный любовник уехал сегодня, вернулся под небо и солнце, которых сам Андерин ни разу не видел.</p><p>Андерин снял шаль с плеч и подошел к ней. Она даже не взглянула на него, и Андерин присел на полу и прижался к ее колену лбом, вздыхая дрожаще. Он вспомнил руки Фитхар, ее прикосновения, и его пробрало дрожью. Как он мог думать о ней, находясь в одной комнате с женой?</p><p>Дагмар вздохнула. Ее тяжелая рука легла на его затылок и погладила. Андерин зажмурился крепко и потянулся за лаской. Как он мог изменить ей? Как?!</p><p>— Ты чего? — спросила она, кажется, заговорив с ним впервые за недели.</p><p>Что ответить, Андерин просто не знал, а потому просто не стал шевелиться, и она не стала его прогонять.</p><p>Насколько он слышал, дипломатическая миссия Северной Империи здесь была окончена, а потому дипломатки стали разъезжаться, и мать любовника Дагмар исключением не стала. Конечно, она забрала сына с собой.</p><p>Дагмар бы в любом случае не смогла взять наземника в мужья, закон бы не позволил. Но легче от этой мысли ни капли не становилось.</p><p>Андерин зажмурился крепко, оставаясь рядом, пока ему позволяли. Ему хотелось утешить ее. Может, хотя бы на это он будет годен?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Мы больше не можем видеться, — сказал Андерин тихо. В глазах Фитхар печально потухло. Он вздохнул, чувствуя себя так странно. Он не должен был оправдываться перед ней, ему это было не по статусу, но он будто… использовал ее и бросил, и от этого Андерин чувствовал себя плохо. Он много раз слышал, как мужчины жалуются на то, что женщины пользуются ими и бросают, много раз слышал о том, что женщинам нравится так поступать, но… вот он оказался, можно сказать, на месте такой женщины, и не чувствовал ничего, кроме горечи.<p>Фитхар ничего не ответила. И он ничего ей больше не сказал, просто ушел, отвернувшись, и пообещал себе, что никогда больше не придет посмотреть ни на арену, ни на Фитхар. Сделать это нужно было гораздо раньше. Они были вместе… нет, не вместе! Они делили порой постель, тайком встречались в саду, Андерин приходил посмотреть на нее во время тренировок в течении целого месяца.</p><p>Как же Андерин был счастлив, находясь рядом с ней. Но он едва ли мог признаться в этом даже самому себе. Он не имел права чувствовать нечто подобное в ее руках.</p><p>Но что он мог сделать, если Дагмар даже не касалась его, чтобы дать ему почувствовать себя лучше?</p><p>А была ли она обязана?</p><p>Это он ее муж, а не наоборот… это в его обязанности входит поддерживать ее и делать все, чтобы ей было приятно дома…</p><p>Если подумать, Андерин просто отвратительно справился со своими обязанностями! Точнее, не справился вообще.</p><p>Ведь будь он достаточно хорошим мужчиной, разве смотрела бы Дагмар на других? Разве обратила ли бы она внимание на наземника? Взять господина Кагрэ: он оказался настолько идеальным для своей супруги, что она взяла второго мужа лишь из-за обязательства перед Накдаром, да и то спустя тридцать лет!</p><p>Разорвав с Фитхар всякие отношения, Андерин не сумел успокоиться. Вина тяжким грузом лежала на плечах, а потому он не смог сдержаться.</p><p>— Я изменил тебе, — сказал Андерин чуть ли не с порога, зайдя в кабинет Дагмар, смотря в пол. Щекам стало так горячо, глазам — мокро. Слезы обожгли ему кожу.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Дагмар переспросила в той манере, в которой всегда с ним говорила: грубо и несдержанно, раздраженно, и Андерин к этому уже привык, но теперь в его состоянии звук показался ему грубым окриком, едва не вынудившим разрыдаться.</p><p>Кажется, Дагмар не сразу поняла смысл его слов, она была слишком занята. Но скоро до нее дошло: она медленно встала из-за стола.</p><p>У Андерина сердце заколотилось в горле, заледенели ладони. От ужаса его начинало подташнивать, он едва стоял на ногах.</p><p>Дагмар подошла неспешно, как хищница, встала так близко, что не вдохнуть. Ее сапоги — тяжелые, если ударить такими по лицу, то порвется кожа, — оказались в поле его зрения.</p><p>— Посмотри на меня, — приказала Дагмар. Голос ее прозвучал холодно и спокойно, и от этого стало еще страшнее.</p><p>Андерин посмотрел на нее.</p><p>От слез лицо Дагмар расплывалось. Глаза щипало от попавшей туши.</p><p>Стоило взглянуть на нее, как внутри у него сломалось.</p><p>Андерин упал на колени и разрыдался, чувствуя себя таким крошечным и никчемным по сравнению с ней, таким недостойным.</p><p>Дагмар не спешила кричать или бить, но холодом от нее веяло таким, что стучали зубы.</p><p>— Кто была та женщина, которой хватило безрассудности и наглости ответить на твое соблазнение?</p><p>В ужасе Андерин подумал о том, что сделает Дагмар, как только узнает, кто стала его любовницей, и он разрыдался еще больше, размазывая тушь и белила.</p><p>— Ты не ответишь мне?</p><p>Осмелев, Андерин замотал головой. Он не хотел, чтобы Дагмар знала. Не хотел подставлять Фитхар, ведь здесь виноват лишь он один. Он пришел к чужой женщине. Он сам! Фитхар тут не причем. Как она могла устоять? Он спровоцировал ее. Только и всего.</p><p>— Надо же, что за благородство в тебе проснулось! — воскликнула Дагмар. — Встань, хватит позориться.</p><p>Он послушно поднялся. Ноги его не держали, и Андерин боялся поднять на нее мокрые глаза. Голос Дагмар звучал теперь холодно, так, что страшно было дышать под ее взглядом.</p><p>— Уйди с глаз моих, — приказала она коротко, и Андерин не сдержал некрасивого всхлипа. А какой реакции еще он мог ждать?.., но все равно ему стало так больно, в груди потяжелело, ему показалось, сейчас просто сломаются его ребра от этого давления. Но послушно поклонился ей и ушел.</p><p>Макияж смазался и поплыл. Андерин торопливо пробежал по коридорам, чтобы никто не увидела его таким ужасным, спрятался в спальне, не зная, есть ли ему вообще право приходить сюда теперь…</p><p>Он стер белила с лица и, не зная, что делать теперь, просто сел на постель, смотря в одну точку. Андерин чувствовал себя опустошенным и никчемным, не достойным ничего из того немногого, что он имеет…</p><p>Дагмар пришла довольно поздно. Андерин не ел все время, что ждал ее… неясно, зачем. Она ведь дала понять, что не хочет его видеть…</p><p>Но только Дагмар зашла, как сразу же обратила свое внимание на него.</p><p>Дагмар уронила его на постель, и Андерина затрясло. Он привык ее грубости, но сейчас он был совсем не готов… и еще больше он был не готов к тому, что в этот раз не ему придется принимать ее, а… наоборот. Он округлил глаза. Не может быть…</p><p>— Ты, помнится, мечтал о ребенке… — шикнула она.</p><p>Она подтащила его к себе за бедра и опустилась сверху, придавливая своим весом. Андерин зажмурился, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя. Невиданные доселе ощущения обступили его, его сжало душным сладким жаром, и он плотно сомкнул губы, чтобы не выдать, что его телу это нравится.</p><p>На эти долгие мгновения он забыл обо всем, сосредоточившись лишь на том, чтобы дышать ровно и тихо, пока Дагмар просто поглощала его собой, вызывая постоянную дрожь в теле.</p><p>Все закончилось очень быстро и внезапно, вырвав из него потрясенный вскрик. Дагмар отстранилась, громко вздыхая. Андерин ощущал ее липкий взгляд на своей коже. Он сглотнул и не посмел взглянуть на нее.</p><p>— Пора тебе наконец сослужить мужскую службу, — обронила она и дернула его, переворачивая на живот.</p><p>Андерин понял, чего она хотела. Его затрясло сильнее, и он сразу же разрыдался, уже не стараясь этого скрывать. Ее трима втолкнулась внутрь, и Андерин прижал ладони к лицу.</p><p>Это ее наказание для него. Она заставит его вынашивать ребенка, но… но так не принято больше! Андерин знал, раньше вынашивание было обязанностью мужчин, но те времена были давно в прошлом для таких, как они. Может, так еще делали крестьянки, но…</p><p>— Дагмар, прошу тебя, ты же не всерьез?! — воскликнул он задушено, но она уже была внутри, двигалась часто и больно. — Дагмар!</p><p>Она не отреагировала на его стенания.</p><p>Даже если это явление все еще существовало, он ведь был выходцем из Накдара! С ними так не обходились!</p><p>— Дагмар!</p><p>Она отстранилась от него, лишь закончив, и он свернулся на постели, трясясь в рыданиях, понимая, что с первого раза может и не получиться, и она возьмет его точно так же завтра, и послезавтра… и все эти двадцать циклов, за время которых перенос возможен…</p><p>— Дагмар, Ее Величество будет против, — прошептал он сдавлено, понимая, что перенос уже мог произойти.</p><p>— А чей ты муж, Андерин? Ее Величества или мой?</p><p>Андерин вздохнул.</p><p>Конечно, он ее, Дагмар, муж. И, конечно, она имеет все права на то, чтобы распоряжаться им и его телом.</p><p>Почему-то только сейчас, спустя столько лет жизни в этом мире, Андерин подумал, что это страшно несправедливо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>